tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DJ Chīzu Kirakira
DJ Chīzu Kirakira (DJキラキラチーズ) is the lead Mew of DJ Mew Mew and also the main character of that series. She is the first Mew to be introduced and her DNA is a Wubbox, to be honest. Her favourite food is cheese and also her second fav food is Coffee Jelly (コーヒーゼリー). Her favourite drink is Pina Colada. Personality At first glance, Chīzu is a bossy little girl who is crazy. She likes to play a board game called Monopoly, and she is very cool at time. She is very lazy, but like Hikari, she is very funny and her friends like the jokes that she makes due to the funny puns. Despite that, she can have an electric attitude inside her, and she can be a lot electric due to her friends calling her “Chīzu-san”. Appearance Chīzu Chīzu is a tall teenaged girl who is the first one that has blue eyes with shoulder length orange hair. Outfits ---- Her attire tends to be electric and cool like her while her school attire consists of a girls’ uniform with cyan socks. Her cafe uniform consists of a yellow and cyan recolour of the canon attire, and that suits her well. Mew Cheese As Mew Cheese, her hair becomes blonde and grows longer while a pair of headphones are gained. She has Wubbox’s shocking DNA on her golden attire. Not just that, but also her pendant is on her neck garter. ---- Since her Mew Mark is a pair of lightning bolts on her neck, she is the electric type of girl. Abilities As Chīzu Chīzu has the powers of both the regular and Rare Wubbox duo. She has the percussion and synth of the regular Wubbox while at shows, she can sing just like the rare Wubbox. Transformation Chīzu’s transformation starts with her pressing the stars on her pendant and saying her transformation line. This causes the background to change into a yellow and cyan coloured background later on. Then, her outfit appears right after her hair changes colour. Then, her pendant appears on her garter on the neck. Lastly, she strikes a pose. Weapon and attack Her weapon is the Cheese Bow (チーボウ) and she uses it to do her various attacks, and one known attack is “Cheese Electric Shoot” (チーズ電気撮影). Being an electricity element Mew Mew, she can blow opponents in a blow of lightning bolts. Themes Her main theme song is Wublin Island, while her transformation theme is the Nightcore version of Bolt Island’s 4th update. Phrases Chīzu * Oh, Atsumi! * I’m gonna be the number one electric Mew Mew. (to Ken and Ran) * Let’s get started! * Mew Cheese, transformation! Mew Cheese * Let’s fight! (Before the battle starts). * You’re right! (To the villains). * Let’s do it! (Before the final battle starts). * Okay! (Victory phrase). Trivia * Chīzu is the first DJ Mew to appear. * Chīzu has her own YouTube channel named after her. Gallery E1C7EC83-9662-4FFF-B409-3647CA71EE1A.png|Chīzu 663ABAF7-AD44-4F3F-9DBA-3049B2EF6A34.jpeg|Mew Cheese 6B3B9E34-B754-4C43-B35D-3B9E15595709.jpeg|Her favourite monster Category:Females Category:Yellow Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:DJ Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:DJ Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of DJ Mew Mew